Project 616
Project 616 was a code name project for illegal experiments to weaponries a virus that alters the genetics of the Species 8472 to make them unable to breed and shorten life spans to a matter of days. The organization responsible for this research was a civilian scientist group named First Initiative believed which later was believed to be in lead with the notorious xenophobic terrorist group named ADAM. On Stardate 86627.43 the research outpost of Far Point Sector was attacked by rebels of the Neo Bandi. They seizes hostages and demanded the military assistants in removing the corrupt leadership of the Deneb IV World home to the Farpoint Station. The USS Ayanami under the commando of Captain Honda lead a military operation to secure Doctor Orkney and her research from the militants. Later on Stardate 86655.32 Doctor Orkney’s research camp came under attack again on ice moon of Valon 6. USS Ayanami under the command of Captain Honda responded to the distress call again only to discover that infiltrators attempted to assassinate Doctor Orkeny with a photon bombing. Although Doctor Orkney was not killed in the bombing she was extracted by terrorist operative’s moments before the exploration via transporter. Held hostage for a year until Werner Winterhangen rescued her on a covert operation ordered by Admiral Kelvek. Going under the assumption that the bombing was successful and that Doctor Orkney was killed, Captain Honda ordered the engineer teams to crack the encryption and understand full technical read out of what the details of Project 616 were. Captain Honda ordered the research destroyed on the moral grounds and the research facility bombarded by a photon torpedo. Lt Commander Rendino was convinced that the medical research that Doctor Orkney provide would could be used calibrate sensors that were able to detect Undine Shape sifters. After some argument Captain Honda agreed and work on developing the 616 Scanner was carried out. Yet unknown to the undine sleeper cell was activated its mission to destroy the 616 genetic data. Later that month on Stardate 87100.1 the USS Ayanami discovered the destruction of USS Orion lead us to believe that USS Ayanami was being hunted by allies. The destruction lead Ayanami to believe that it appeared to be Raider attack a mysterious alien species that have appeared to attack colonies and then disappear. Several acts of sabotage occurred to a point where Captain Honda was unable to trust Command and went temporary dark. The next undine attack was falsified effort of court martial of Lieutenant Murai. The proceedings tied up the Ayanami and the progress for six days while details of a scandal from Lieutenant Murai’s past were investigated. On Stardate 87160.57 lieutenant Murai was cleared based on Lieutenant Commander Rendino ability to recognize falsified evidence being used against her. In efforts to allow Commander Rendino to complete the 616 Scanner, Captain Honda and team of federation Special Forces were able to commandeer a Klingon Bird of Pray ISS Ak’tut to be used in a tactical maneuver to recon the potential Radier Vessel that was hunting them. . A third attack was attempted on Captain Honda’s life. Since the efforts of putting 616 out of reach of the infiltrated operatives of Starfleet was being so successful. First the transfer of the Ayanami to 6th Fleet and then going into hiding, the undine operative assumed the shape of Erys Murai accessed the weapons locker and shot Captain Honda on the bridge. After spending several days in critical condition and the crew nearly losing its nerv Nyoko forced herself back to command agienst the doctors’ orders to restore order and to receive the new information discovered by the Ak’tut. T'Pang a former member of Ayanami crew had disclosed information to Commander Dalun now in command of the captured Bird of Prey. The information outlined intelligence leak and uncanny deployment patterns of the fleet suggesting that Admiral Volura was intentionally isolating the Ayanami for a fourth and final attack. A raider vessel that now had a vector on USS Ayanami. The cloaking device of the Ak’tut was instrumental in out maneuvering the raider vessel ultimately swaying the battle in favored of the USS Ayanami on Stardate 87200.75, though satiating savior damage to starboard kel the damage making warp flight travel impossibility. The ship experienced structural stress on route to Starbase Trinity where Captain Honda had intended to use the prototype 616 scanner to reveal Admiral Valoura. Having to abandon and scuttle the Ayanami the USS Independence - A picked up the crew and processed on schedule with Captain’s Honda’s final mission plans. End Game Play Valora’s effort to destroy Klingon Relations once and for all by sabotaging peace talks being conducted at trinity base was thrawted. Captain Honda confronted Valoura and the crew of the Independences disabled the bombs that were going to be used to destroy Trinity Base. Then by a last ditch effort Valoura travel back into time and murder Admiral Marzz altering history there by preventing his efforts to assist the Ayanami with the transfer to the 6th Fleet. Captain Honda and her command crew were beamed down to the surface of the Guarden and traveled through the portal into the past to stop Valora from altering history. Undine Valora made efforts to destroy USS Inferno killing Captain Marzz. Measures were taken to reverse the sabotage done its engineering by Lt Commander Chen, and Valora was confronted by Captain Honda and Lt Commander Rendino. The confrontation ended in a brawl that almost got Captain Honda’s neck snapped and act a bravery by Rendino who went toe-to-toe with the undine buying time enough for Nyoko to come to her senses and vaporize Valora with power overloaded phaser. Captain Honda was awared with the Silver Cross Medal and assigned a new Command on stardate 87709.44 the NX Okinami, a temporary assignment for the testing of the Okinami class starship while the new Ayanami was constructed as new Thunderchild Class.